jacksparrow_novelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Sparrow Novels Wiki
Welcome to The . We are over articles, and you can help. Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow is a series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd and published by Disney Press. The series deals with the early years of Captain Jack Sparrow, in the decades before the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The series began on June 1, 2006, with the release of the first two books. The first four installments have been collected in the boxset volume, Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Quest for the Sword of Cortés, published in October 2006. Bold New Horizons Bold New Horizons is the Twelve and last novel of Jack Sparrow. It was released on July 29, 2008. This book was written by Rob Kidd. In Bold New Horizons Jack meets up with his old crew and encounters the merfolk, once again. This time the merfolk need his help. But is Jack going to give it? He finds himself trapped suddenly in a cavern with his old crew from the Barnacle and Capt. Laura Smith from the Fleur de la Mort. Now he has to try to find a way out. But, the mermaids, from "Siren's Song," are the only ones who can help and they won't unless Jack helps them get back Poseidon's Trident from the evil Capt. Torrents. From then on, it's a fight to the death- Jack and his crew get in a terrible fight with torrents, and its not likely that all them will come back alive. Jack's and his crew or the merfolk who are under control of Capt. Torrents. Leave it to Jack to save the day. Read more... * Recently featured: Jack Sparrow, The Timekeeper, Sins of the Father *The third book will be named Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide, and the place is unkown. It will be released on March 17, 2008. *The first book will be named Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean, and it will be set in the Caribbean. It will be released on October 24, 2008. The second book will be named Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East, and it will be set in Asia. It will be released on December 9, 2008. *There is said to be seven volumes, one for each of the seven seas. The books seem a lot longer than the former series. The series is said to also brush a little lite on the other lords we know little about. *''Legends of the Brethren Court'' is the future development of the Jack Sparrow's series. It will start out in Asia. The release in on December. *There will be a sequel of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow. The name is still unknown. *Jack Sparrow's last adventure "Bold New Horizons" was released July the 29, 2008. First Collection Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: *''1.-The Coming Storm *''2.-The Siren Song *''3.-The Pirates Chase *''4.-The Sword of Cortés *''5.-The Age of Bronze *''6.-Silver *''7.-City of Gold *''8.-The Timekeeper *''9.-Dance of the Hours *''10.-Sins of the Father *''11.-Poseidon's Peak *''12.-Bold New Horizons Second Collection Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: *''1.-Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean *''2.-Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East *''3.-Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide *''4.-Legends of the Brethren Court: The Fourth State __NOEDITSECTION__